


The Perfect Flight of an Arrow

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, But he isn’t really there, Clint likes being called a slut, Clint says no a lot but he doesn’t mean it and he has a safeword, Cunnilingus, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Reference to Double Penetration, Sub Clint Barton, Technically Dom Bucky, it gets a little sappy at the end, maybe next time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: Clint Natasha and Steve have some fun while Bucky is away on a mission.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Perfect Flight of an Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> The original working title for this was Fic 103 in the key of BDSM Minor.

“Oh, fuck; fuck me fuck me fuck me,” Clint scratches his nails down Steve’s perfect chest, red furrows that disappear almost as soon as they appear; Steve grabs his hands and pins them to the bed at his side and gives Clint another long, slow delicious stroke, nothing like the frenetic thrusting he’s begging for but still so, _so_ good.

Steve looks down at him with a sweet smile, which is how Clint knows he’s screwed. 

More screwed.

“Please, Steve? Please, fuck me, fuck me hard, I need it, please?”

“Aww, poor baby,” Natasha says, not at all sounding sorry from where she’s sitting up at the head of the bed in all her naked glory; he’d ask her for mercy but he knows that’s a lost cause. 

She strokes her fingers through his sweat damp hair; they’ve been at this for what seems like hours, first Clint on his knees, sucking Steve’s cock, which he would call a miracle of science but Bucky says that’s all natural born Steve, while Tasha fingered him open until he was nice and loose and ready for Steve, then pushing him back on the bed and riding herself to her first orgasm while Steve had straddled his chest and kept fucking his mouth until Clint was sure he was going to come deep inside Natasha, and now Steve sinking into him so slowly, over and over again until he thinks he might die from it if he doesn’t get to come soon.

“Bucky would fuck me hard,” Clint pouts.

Steve bends down and bites Clint’s lip and says, “If Bucky were here we’d both be taking your ass and we’d have to go twice as slow.”

“Oh, God fuck, fuck! Next time? Please?”

“If you’re good,” Natasha says and leans down like she’s going to kiss Clint but kisses Steve instead.

Clint whimpers, “No fair.”

She brings up one red painted nail to rub at Clint’s lower lip, “You’re talking too much, baby, you need something to keep your mouth busy?”

“ _Yes_ , please yes, thank you, please, I’ll be good, I’ll be so good.”

Steve leans back and let’s Tasha maneuver so that she’s facing Steve and straddling Clint, his tongue reaching out for her pussy before she’s even settled, and then he’s moaning and sucking at her clit, crying out when Steve changes his angle to hit Clint’s prostate just right, though not changing his pace.

Steve chuckles, “Even now he can’t keep quiet, can you, slut?”

Clint moans long and deep into Natasha’s folds as his cock spurts precum between them and he just barely keeps himself from thrusting up, knowing if he does that he’ll be punished, and as hot as getting tied up and watching Steve and Natasha fuck is, there’s a chance they also won’t let Clint come until Bucky gets home and that’s not for three days. 

Steve lift’s Clint wrists and bring’s his hands up so Clint can pinch at Tasha’s nipples until she shudders and moans, “Good boy.”

Shitshitshit he’s gonna come he’s gonna- no- no he’s got this, Steve tightens his hands around Clint’s wrists in warning and it’s enough of a distraction that he forces himself back from the brink; God, she’s evil, she knows what that does to him; it’s usually saved for when he’s coming and he’s got nearly a Pavlovian response to it.

“Now, Natasha, that wasn’t very nice,” Clint can hear Steve’s smirk. 

“It felt _very_ nice.”

“Alright, Clint, as soon as you make Natasha come, I’ll fuck you just the way you like, how does that sound?”

Clint moans enthusiastically and redoubles his efforts on Tasha’s clit with his tongue, hard and fast, just on one side like she likes, until he thinks he would get a friction burn if she wasn’t so soaking wet; he can feel her precum dripping down the sides of his face and she tastes like heaven and hell and the perfect flight of an arrow as it leaves his fingers.

“Keep playing with her nipples and, remember, no coming until we say so.”

Clint makes a concerned whimper as Steve lets go of his wrists with one last squeeze and then starts shaking his head back and forth and begging, “No, no, please, Steve, no,” as Steve takes Clint’s cock in one large, warm hand and starts stroking it. He’s muffled by Tasha’s pussy, but he knows they both know what he’s saying by the pleased sounds coming from them and he knows they won’t stop until they’re good and ready or he snaps his fingers, and better to come and face whatever punishment he's due then having them stop fucking him. 

“Need some help, Steve?”

“No! No, Please,” Clint whimpers in between licks of Tasha’s pussy.

“That’s mighty kind of you, Natasha. I’m sure you’ll appreciate that, won’t you, Clint?”

Clint’s, “ _No!”_ is clear as Tasha leans forward, shifting her hips up, “Please, please, no, I want to be good, please.”

“In fact, I think you should thank her, don’t you?” 

Steve emphasizes this with a particularly hard and deep thrust and Clint’s ass clenches around Steve’s cock. He feels tears gather at his eyes and he whimpers softly, “Thank you.”

“I didn’t quite hear that, baby,” Tasha says as her hand joins Steve’s around Clint’s cock and gives it a vicious squeeze, making Clint yelp and the tears spill over.

“Please, stop, I’m gonna— I can’t— Aah!” Clint shouts as Steve reaches under Tasha and twists his nipple; he let’s Tasha take the lead on stroking Clint’s cock which means it’s much rougher and tighter than it might otherwise be, “Thank you, Tasha! Thank you, Please, please can I have your pussy again?”

The only way he’s going to do this is if he can get Tasha to come, and come soon. Luckily she wants her pussy eaten more than she wants to torment Clint and she sits back on his face with a happy little hum.

He blocks out everything else, how good Steve feels in his ass, pistoning away like some slow, inexorable machine, the tears streaming down his face, their hands on his cock, threatening to drag every last drop of come out of him, the pinch of Steve’s fingers on his nipple and the way he can hear Steve and Tasha kissing over him.

He’s concentrating on nothing other than making Tasha come, even as his body feels like it’s filling with bright white pleasure, and he can tell she’s close by the little bit off moans she’s making and then he almost loses it again as Steve’s fingers get pulled of his nipple as Tasha leans down and takes Clint into her mouth as she comes, which means he screams again as it takes everything in him not to follow her over the edge.

Tasha slides to the side, then off his cock with a pop, coming up to kiss his his tears and then his messy mouth, after a couple more kisses she says, “He was a very good slut, Steve, I think he deserves his reward now.”

Steve pushes up one of Clint’s legs until his bent knee is up to his chest and Steve is able to go even deeper as he speeds up, “You can come as soon as you want sweetheart, but I’m not stopping until I’m done.”

“Uuuunh, thank you, thank you thank you thank you,” Clint says mindlessly, he reaches out his hands, not sure what he’s doing with them. Tasha grabs them with hers; her fingers can’t quite go around his wrists but her grip is more than firm enough to keep his hands where she wants them, which is pinned up over his head. It keeps her mouth close to his, tangled red curls falling around them and she stops his rambling with a another kiss. 

She breaks away when his whimpering has become one long keening and says, “Good boy, such a good boy for us, Clint, such a sweet slut; you can come now, come on, good boy, come.”

And he’s helpless to resist, coming so hard he feels it in every cell of his body, his fingers and toes curling and it feels like it goes on forever and another eternity after that.

The next thing he’s aware of is Steve still fucking him and he knows Steve could keep this up pretty much indefinitely but Clint is only human and he’s not sure how much more his ass can take, especially now with how oversensitive it is. 

“Please come in me, Steve, fill me, mark me up inside, make me yours, please Steve, please, I need it, gonna feel this for days, when Bucky gets home he’s gonna see how good you used me, he’s gonna be so happy, please—,” Clint breaks off breathlessly as Steve grabs Clint’s hip tight enough to bruise and pushes his knee even further into his chest and God damn he would come again if he were ten years younger, and then Steve his coming hot and wet in the tight grip of Clint’s ass and it’s _perfect._

Later, they’re all cleaned up and cuddling in bed with the lights down low, Clint in the middle and getting lots of soft words from Steve and pets from both of them when Bucky calls from wherever they have him on mission.

Steve puts him on speaker and Bucky says, “Hey, baby, I heard you had a big night,” his ‘baby’ is the exact opposite from Tasha’s, sweet and sincere.

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m so proud of you; Steve told me about your reward, I’m really looking forward to it.”

“Mmm, yeah.”

Bucky laughs softly, “Okay, babydoll, I’m going to let you get some sleep, I’ll check in with you tomorrow. I love you.”

“Love, too.”

“Love you, Steve; love you, Natasha. Thank you for taking care of our boy.”

“Of course,” Natasha says.

“Love you, Buck, see you soon,” Steve says, then disconnects the phone, “JARVIS, lights.”

The room goes dark and they all settle back into one another before drifting off to sleep, sated and happy, comforted knowing they’ll have Bucky back soon.

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: I forgot I was going to try to start adding all my social media information at the end of my fics, so here it goes:
> 
> Twitter: @ParaprosdokiaCC  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/paraprosdokia  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Paraprosdokia  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/paraprosdokia  
> Dreamwidth: https://paraprosdokia.dreamwidth.org  
> Commission information: https://paraprosdokia.tumblr.com/post/638154472441380864/commissions
> 
> I’m most active on Twitter these days. Come on by and say hi!
> 
> ETA 2: Also, I’ve signed up for Fandom Trumps Hate, so see my Twitter and Tumblr for updates there as we get up to bidding. Unlike my commissions which I cap at a guaranteed minimum of 5k words, I’m allowing up to 10k words minimum for the auction.


End file.
